


ready to let go

by taecallsmenoona



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Seoho, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: “You want me to knot you, honey? Pump you full of my cum and when you’re about to burst from the amount of it, put my claim on you?” Seoho nodded vigorously at the suggestion and Seonghwa smirked. “Ass up, babe.” Seonghwa ordered, and by god, Seoho’s never moved that quick in his life. He presented himself deliciously for Seonghwa and waited for his lover to enter him again.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Lee Seoho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	ready to let go

**Author's Note:**

> I had some serious writer's block with my chaptered fic so I needed to write this. hope you enjoy the filth

Seonghwa’s phone has been buzzing like crazy for the past hour and he just hasn’t gotten a chance to answer it. His manager wasn’t super strict about the ‘no phone’ policy that was placed on their coffee shop, but it was  _ busy _ today. As the manager on duty today, Seonghwa was in charge of overseeing the operations of the shop, including staffing, and unfortunately someone had called out sick, leaving him on the line making drinks and unable to answer his phone. 

The door chimes and Seonghwa pays no mind to the patron that’s entered the building, considering the door’s been chiming since it was opened four hours ago. He sees someone in his peripheral view, again not paying them any mind. He hears the unknown patron clear their throat, and only then does Seonghwa look up. He’s met with a familiar pair of brown eyes.

_ Shit. _

“Youngjo,” Seonghwa whispers at the familiar boy.

“You’re not answering your phone.” Youngjo replies curtly.

“As you can see, I’m  _ busy _ .” Seonghwa emphasizes, gesturing to the packed coffeehouse. “Is he okay?”

“No he’s not fucking okay, Seonghwa, he went into heat early.” Youngjo hisses. Seonghwa inhales, breath getting caught in his throat as his eyes widen comically. 

“What do you mean he went into heat early? It wasn’t supposed to come for another month.”

“Don’t you think I fucking know that? All I know is he’s wearing one of your hoodies, whining for ‘someone to please fuck him.’” Seonghwa snorts at Youngjo’s imitation of his whiny mate.

“When did it start?”

“You mean his incessant whining? An hour ago maybe, I don’t know. When did I start calling?” Youngjo mused. “It doesn’t matter.  _ Seonghwa your mate needs you. _ ” Youngjo urged.

“I’m the only manager right now I can’t just leave.”

“When do you get coverage?”

“In an hour.”

“And then you can come back?” Seonghwa nods. “I was instructed to not come back without you.”

Seonghwa snorted, “he does get bossy when he’s in heat, doesn’t he?” 

“Just shut up and work,” Youngjo sneered. Seonghwa nodded and returned to work. He allowed himself to check his phone before returning and noticed that he had a message from his mate. 

_ Do I open this?  _ Seonghwa thinks. He opts to not fully open the message, only looking at the preview

**From Seoho:** pleaes hwa i need you :’(

Seonghwa can only imagine the image that accompanies that message. He sighs dramatically, pocketing his phone. He returns to his place at the bar and resumes making drinks, hoping the next hour or so goes quickly. 

*****

Seoho’s ears perk up at the sound of the door and a pair of footsteps drawing closer to him. He whined petulantly as the door opened, hoping that  _ someone  _ would have mercy on his poor soul and  _ just fucking fuck him already _ . He really wanted his alpha, but at this point he’ll take anything. He  _ almost  _ had Keonhee and Yunho when they checked on him, but the most he got was “Seonghwa will be back soon, sweetheart, just hold on a little more.”

Damn it he didn’t  _ want  _ to hold on anymore. His omega groaned when the familiar scent of lemon filled his nostrils and he immediately started to turn over to present himself to his alpha, wiggling his hips pathetically. He felt strong hands hold him down and he whined again. Seonghwa chuckled lowly.

“Aww sweet boy are you okay?” Seonghwa cooed at him. Seoho shook his head maniacally, earning another chuckle from Seonghwa. Seonghwa runs his fingers along Seoho’s rim, collecting a hefty amount of slick (Seoho was always especially wet when his heat first started) with his dominant hand. He felt Seoho tense against him as he chased his fingers. Not wanting to keep his omega waiting anymore, Seonghwa slipped two fingers in his mate’s loosened hole.

Seoho came instantly.

“ _ Baby _ ” Seonghwa cooed again, “you’re so pretty coming undone like this.” His praises caused the omega under him to smile and blush cutely.

“ _ Ha- Hwa - more please. I need more. _ ” Seoho whined, still rock hard despite just cumming untouched. 

“And you’ll get more, my sweet boy.” Seonghwa answered, pressing sweet, soothing kisses into Seoho’s damp skin. He opened his love up slowly, relishing in the sounds that he was making. After making him cum two more times, Seonghwa removed his hand and hushed Seoho’s whines with a passionate kiss. 

“I can’t give you my knot if I still have my clothes on, baby.” Seoho nodded, feeling small suddenly and tried to wait patiently as Seonghwa slowly removed his clothes. Once fully naked, he picked Seoho up from his place on the bed and sat down, promptly sitting Seoho on his cock.

Again, Seoho came instantly.

“You’re always so ready for me, baby,” Seonghwa said, brushing his clean hand through Seoho’s sweat-soaked hair. 

“I love your dick, alpha. Please fuck me,” Seoho slurred, head lolling to one side as he started grinding against Seonghwa’s pelvis. Seonghwa let him do this for a few moments before thrusting shallowly upward into his mate’s slick heat, causing him to scream.

“Please, knot me. I need your knot.  _ Please.  _ Make me yours.” Seoho babbled. Seonghwa’s breath hitched. He’d never said that before, and Seonghwa could only assume he was talking about placing a mating mark. Seonghwa stopped his movements and promptly stopped Seoho from moving as well. 

“What do you mean, make me yours?” Seoho whined. “No baby, I need you to listen to me. What did you mean?”

“I want your mark, Alpha. I want to be claimed. To be yours.” Seoho said sweetly.

“And you’re sure.” Seoho nodded.

“Ask Woongie. I told him before my heat started.”

“Can I ask him? I’m not going to do this if you’re not sure.” Seonghwa insisted.

“HWANWOONG.” Seoho shouted, causing Seonghwa to slightly flinch. He was still balls deep in Seoho when Hwanwoong entered the room. Always the exhibitionist, Hwanwoong didn’t even bat an eye at their current situation.

“Yes?” the short boy prompts.

“ _ Please  _ assure my mate that I told you I wanted him to actually claim me,” Seoho whined.

Hwanwoong nodded “It’s all he fuckin’ talked about last week. It was sickly sweet and kind of annoying, but he wants it.” Seonghwa’s jaw dropped and he started allowing Seoho to move his hips slowly again. Hwanwoong smirked at the action. “Now as much as I’d love to watch, I’ll be leaving now. Have fun” he winked and turned on his heel to leave.

Seonghwa stopped Seoho’s movements again, pulling yet another petulant whine out of Seoho.

“ _ Stop stoppin,”  _ Seoho slurred, getting visibly frustrated.

“You want me to knot you, honey? Pump you full of my cum and when you’re about to burst from the amount of it, put my claim on you?” Seoho nodded vigorously at the suggestion and Seonghwa smirked. “Ass up, babe.” Seonghwa ordered, and by god, Seoho’s never moved that quick in his life. He presented himself deliciously for Seonghwa and waited for his lover to enter him again.

Seonghwa wasted no time. He buried himself to the hilt and started pounding into the boy beneath him.  _ His omega _ he growled to himself. He felt his knot starting to swell and he finally let himself go after a few more thrusts, popping his knot into place, locking them together. Seoho came again as Seonghwa stopped pumping. Seoho straightened his back and bared his neck for Seonghwa, offering himself to his mate forever. Seonghwa took the bait and sunk his sharp canines in the curve of Seoho’s shoulder, earning a gasp from the latter. 

Seonghwa maneuvered them to lay on their sides, tongue laving over the new claim mark. He began stroking Seoho’s side lovingly as they came down from their highs.

“Are you okay?” Seonghwa whispered after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“Never better. Thank you.”

“I want to be yours too, Seoho.” The boy being addressed gasped and craned his head to try to meet his alpha’s eyes.

“You want my mark?” He said, voice wobbly. Seonghwa nodded and placed a kiss at the top of Seoho’s spine and one on the new mating mark.

“My next rut, please. I want us to be connected.” 

“O-okay. If you’re sure. We can talk about it later.”

“Yes, later. You need sleep.” Seonghwa chuckled. “I’ll clean us up thoroughly when your heat breaks.” Seoho hummed, eyes droopy. When his breath finally evened out, Seonghwa held him closer, occasionally pressing kisses to the already healed mark. 

Seoho was his, and he couldn’t wait to finally be Seoho’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say. Leave me a comment or kudos.
> 
> <3
> 
> twitter: armystaytiny
> 
> If you want, feel free to buy me a [coffee.](https://ko-fi.com/armystaytiny)


End file.
